


It Needs To Be True

by Green



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post page 17 of DN38. (fight scene) Raito wants something honest from L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Needs To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for and practically with bonibaru. Written before 'Light' became canon. fox1013 beta read this lovely piece.

The boys left the room quietly, not even looking at each other. Raito let the tip of his tongue worry slightly at the cut on his bottom lip. L halted at the door to the room they now shared and looked as if he were about to say something, but instead he just opened the door, letting Raito follow silently behind him.

Raito continued to say nothing, even as L retrieved the handcuff key and unlocked them both. This was unusual; L normally used another technique when they undressed, and their routine of one sleeve off, changing hands, next sleeve off, had become almost automatic. Raito looked at L quizzically.

"I'm too exhausted right now, Raito," L said tiredly.

*Was I right?* Raito thought to himself. *Has L truly lost his motivation?*

Raito stood mutely as L disrobed, trying not to stare, but not being able to look away from the pale expanse of smooth skin, marked here and there by pink and red marks that would surely bruise soon to match his already discolored cheek. Raito felt a momentary stab of remorse.

"I will shower now," L said quietly, and held out his hand. Raito automatically offered his wrist, letting L lock them together once again.

In the bathroom, L turned the hot water on full blast and stepped under the spray as soon as the room began to steam. He closed the rapidly fogging glass door part way, probably more from practicality than any sense of decency. Raito had learned quickly -- and with no little embarrassment -- that L had no qualms with being naked in front of him. At least not physically.

Raito could soon only make out the vague shape of Ryuuzaki's body through the glass. No, he corrected himself, not Ryuuzaki. That was just another distortion. It was if all Raito could really see of L's true self was as he saw now, a blurred figure through fogged glass. He knew nothing of L's life, his history, not even his true name. The thought frustrated him more than angered him, and he automatically moved to catch a glimpse of L through the opening of the door, as if seeing him clearly like this he could finally *know* L.

Raito turned his head, but found himself having to catch himself, again and again, as he became transfixed with the way the scalding water turned L's nearly white skin pink with heat.

Biting his lip, right where it was cut, the bitter taste of blood hit Raito's tongue once again. He wondered, idly, if L's blood was sweet. Or his skin, like white confectioner's sugar. Or slightly tangy, like raspberry candies.

Enthralled with the way the clean-scented suds washed between L's shoulderblades, how the water fell in hot streams over L's narrow hips, Raito didn't notice at first that L was watching him. When he finally realized, Raito felt his face heat and he dropped his eyes quickly.

"Raito," L said softly, his voice blending with the sound of the water streaming off his body.

Raito looked up quickly, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt a slight tug on his wrist as L pulled him nearer, until Raito was stepping through the door to join L within the shower, which was like a world all on its own -- nothing but heat and wetness and *L* filling up the space.

Raito stared at L's face, at the deep, haunted eyes and the painful-looking bruise on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," was all Raito could say.

"For?"

Raito's fingertips were tracing gently over L's cheek before he realized it, and L's eyes widened.

"I wanted you to feel something ... but not like this," Raito admitted.

"Then how?" L asked quietly.

Raito felt the hot water soaking through his clothes as he stepped into the shower, but it was only a dim thought. His focus was entirely on the boy now in front of him. *How?* he thought, repeating the question in his mind. Had he wanted to hurt L? Make him react? Make him ...

"Like this ..." Raito began, and then let his lips brush ever so slightly over L's bruised face. It was the only answer he had.

"Oh," L sighed, and Raito watched as his eyes fell closed, dark wet lashes hiding the nearly-black eyes. Hiding, again, whatever it was inside L that Raito wanted to draw out.

Raito felt the overwhelming *something* he'd felt for L since he first saw him, the thing that felt like it was consuming him from the inside out. *Obsession*, he thought, but he couldn't wrap his thoughts around the reasons why. He felt like they were there, right in the far corners of his mind, but he couldn't reach them. But now, with his lips lightly trailing down from cheek to soft, inviting mouth, Raito felt it stronger than ever.

L gasped softly when Raito's tongue flicked across his lips, and Raito took the opportunity to cover L's mouth with his own, tentatively, still so gently, coaxing L to kiss him back.

"This ..." L whispered, but he didn't finish the thought. He gave a low groan and opened his mouth to Raito's kiss, giving what was wordlessly asked of him, at least this time.

Raito stepped closer, moving them out of the hot spray, pressing L back against the cool tiles of the shower wall. L went, following Raito's lead. It felt like Raito would finally, *finally* have something of L that wasn't manufactured, or carefully crafted for the rest of the world to see. This, between them, seemed like the first real thing to ever happen. The first experience that wasn't clouded by other intentions, and every breathy gasp between them seemed like the first honest communication they'd ever had. Raito's hands slid over L's flushed, wet skin, from shoulders to neck and back again. He let his thumbs trace over the delicate collarbone, finally able to touch the glimpses of skin he'd been offered and had *wanted* so many times.

Raito wasn't sure what he was doing, didn't know how to proceed, exactly, only knew he wanted *more*, and whatever *more* was, this was the way to acquire it.

L, however, seemed slightly more aware, and when Raito felt nimble fingers opening the front of his soaked slacks, he didn't push them away. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore the hot sweetness of L's mouth, finding the pressure and pain on his cut lip more enjoyable than uncomfortable.

Raito jumped at the first feeling of L's hand wrapped around his cock, but then soon fell back into the kiss, groaning as L stroked him to full hardness. He let one hand fall down to L's hip, pressing closer, surprised and gratified to feel L's own cock as hard as his own.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Raito admitted, then gasped when they seemed to fit together, side by side, and L began to slide his cock along the length of Raito's.

"You're smart," L said, ducking his head just a bit to nip lightly at Raito's jaw. "You'll figure it out."

Raito couldn't help but smile, catching L's rhythm. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hmm," L murmured as he thoughtfully sucked on the skin at Raito's throat, eliciting another gasp. "Perhaps."

Raito bent his head and caught L's mouth in a quick, searing kiss, reaching a hand between their bodies to stroke their cocks together. L groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. The chain of their cuffs made a small, clinking sound, and Raito looked down at where their bodies met. He spent a moment looking from the clasped cuff around his wrist to his clasped hand around their cocks, the stark contrast of trust and suspicion distressingly erotic.

One of L's hands was at Raito's shoulder now, the blunt, bitten nails digging into his skin desperately as L pushed up into Raito's hand. It was *need*, something Raito had been sure the confident and self-sufficient L did not, and could not, possess. But he had been wrong. L *did* need, needed this kind of connection, this kind of raw communication. Something real. And maybe, Raito thought, he did, too.

"Open your eyes," Raito murmured, watching L intensely. "Let me *see* you."

When L straightened, allowing Raito the sight of eyes black with need, Raito didn't just see lust. He didn't just see the friend he had come to -- maybe, almost? -- love, he saw ... L. A new part of him he'd never seen before. Something bare and wild and just a little bit scared.

And when L came, eyes and soul completely open for Raito to see, it was the most fascinating and honest thing he'd ever seen.


End file.
